Laser devices for optical sensors often comprise Vertically Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers (VCSEL). Next generation require an optical output power of at least 6 mW. State of the art VCSELs with such high output power are realized by increasing the diameter of the aperture or active diameter of the VCSELs (˜14 um). At the same time the total die size needs to be as small as possible and yield of the laser device has to be high in order to meet the cost targets.